Bitter sweet Irony
by DeadFuzz
Summary: L has deviced the perfect plan to capture light as Kira, with Matsuda trailing behind as a witness he has high hopes for nothing to go wrong... He never realised that he might regret his perfect plan... Hinting of LXLight/LightXL One-shot


It was during one of the quiet afternoons at Task force Headquarters when the idea had struck Ryuzaki. It was one of those days that no progress was being made. The chief was doing what he does best, finishing off the paper work nobody else gets to... His brow was furrowed and the frown lines on his face seemed more obvious as the sleepless days went by. Aizawa had headed back to the station, the rule was someone had to be there at all times, and it was usually him.

Mogi was nowhere to be seen and Matsuda was trying to balance his ballpoint pen on the bridge of his nose. It was only when Watari started to wheel in Ryuzaki's afternoon cake that the idea suddenly clicked in his head.

"Chief Yagami..." He said slowly, letting his mind smooth over the facts, if it wasn't completely perfect, there would be no use burning precious calories over something so trivial.

"Uh... Yes... What is it Ryuzaki?" The chief asked, caught off guard, his voice was slightly hoarse from staying silent for a long period of time.

Ryuzaki took a slice of strawberry cake with thick icing on it and took a bite, chewing slowly, he took his time "Your son Light... He... Having a birthday soon... right?"

The chief look surprised but made a quick recovery, he was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of Ryuzaki asking about Light. This was the man who suspected his only son, and invaded his privacy with video cameras and wire taps. The nerve he had! Nevertheless, the chief cleared his throat and answered quite calmly.

"This Tuesday, yes thats right. He turns eighteen" Ryuzaki thought he saw a small smile on the chiefs face, and chewed his cake in thought. "Why do you ask?" The chief asked... Happiness gone... Suspicion now arising in his tone.

"He's thinking of a career in law enforcement?" Ryuzaki asked, already knowing the answer. _The sweet irony... Kira in a law enforcement job.... Over my dead body_ He thought coldly.

"Yes" the chief said shortly, now getting impatient "But what does this have to do with-"

"He'll be chief before you know it" Ryuzaki said, his tone slightly too sweet. Like the cakes sugar had somehow melted onto his vocal cords.

The chief decided to let it go and returned to his dull paperwork. After a while he rose from his chair, stretched and excused himself, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Ryuzaki's chair whipped around to face Matsuda. He stated his name quick and sharp and out of shock Matsuda dropped his pen and started to fumble with loose leaflets of paper, obviously trying to look busy.

"I want you to help me catch Kira this Tuesday night..." He was quick to the point and Matsuda blinked twice, not quite comprehending what Ryuzaki said. "Oh th-this Tuesday?" He asked obviously nervous to be talking face to face with "L"... Alone...

"You cannot tell the chief... In fact... This is top secret... You cannot tell anybody" Matsuda gushed, obviously shaken with the responsibility, but he seemed to sit straighter in his street when he replied "You can count on me L uh I mean Ryuzaki!" And he bent over to pick up his pen, dropping it again, he snatched it up, his badge slipping out of his pocket and falling to the floor. "Uh so um... Ryuzaki... If you don't mind umm... Why Tuesday?"

L didn't answer, just started to munch on a chocolate biscuit.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Night was only just starting to fall and Matsuda waited anxiously outside of the place Ryuzaki had instructed. It was early evening and he was excited and nervous, he had no idea how they were going to catch Kira, but Ryuzaki looked pretty determined.

"Good Evening Matsuda" A voice from behind said.

Matsuda let out a yelp and jumped aside, spinning around he saw Ryuzaki and had to lean against a tree to catch his breath. Ryuzaki just stared, slightly bored with his hands in his pockets.

"Ryuzaki... You scared me half to death... I thought for a second you were Kira" Matsuda laughed nervously. L chose to ignore him.

They were waiting at a park about 200 meters from the Yagami household. _Any moment he will submerge from his house, pretending to be innocent whilst plotting-_

"So how do you know Kira will show up here?" Matsuda asked, interrupting Ryuzaki's thoughts. It took all of L's strength not to be frustrated with him.

Ryuzaki was about to reply when it happened, the door of the Yagami house hold opened and out he stepped, he was wearing a jacket and waving goodbye to somebody inside. L had to strain his ears to hear him. If Matsuda interrupted him, God help him.

"Bye mum!"

"Don't stay out with your friends too late!" said a voice inside the house "Have fun"

Ryuzaki failed to hear lights reply as he made his way down the street.

"Hey look Ryuzaki! It's light!"

"Don't call out to him Matsuda... Light is Kira"

"But... Ryuzaki! The video cameras you placed inside his house... While the purse snatcher was killed! It can't be Light!"

"Trust me Matsuda... He is Kira... And tonight, he will confess."

Matsuda just stared. His mouth was half open in a gape and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to contradict Ryuzaki, but... It felt like L was a bit... Obsessed...

Without warning, Ryuzaki stepped out in front of Light, who stopped dead in his tracks, he seemed for a second to be muttering to himself, but came to an abrupt halt when he noticed Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki's facial expression was the same as always, like he was bored, but his eyes were shining in the rising moonlight.

Lights eyes, however fell into an icy glare, he seemed to be contemplating something, Matsuda definitely did not want to get involved.

"Light! What a wonderful surprise... I was actually just wondering if you wanted a rematch in tennis."

Matsuda's eyes were darting from Light to Ryuzaki like there already _was_ a tennis match happening. He had no idea what to do, if he was meant to say anything, all he knew was the chief would _kill_ Ryuzaki if he found out. And Matsuda did _not_ want to be there when it happened. Not knowing what to do, or even _why_ Ryuzaki needed him, he just stood there, mouth half open and eyes darting.

Light closed his eyes for a split second and when he opened them again, his personality was completely different. Like he was a different person. He even chuckled lightly and when he answered his voice was soft. "Isn't it getting a little late for that? Besides... It's my birthday... I have plans" His voice was cold again.

Ryuzaki was smiling now "Really? Well then we should celebrate... Come... Matsuda and I were just on our way to-"

"Sorry Ryuzaki but I have plans." His eyes were in an icy glare again and he started to walk past Ryuzaki.

His figure was getting more and more distant "Matsuda... Lets go"

"Uh... Back to Task force headquarters?"

"No... we're following him."

It didn't take long for Light to realize he was being followed. In fact, he knew as soon as he walked away from Ryuzaki that he would not be left in peace. Still, he tried to ignore it, in the end though, he sighed and stopped in his tracks.

"Ryuzaki." He said quite calmly "I don't think you know how to take 'no' for an answer"

He turned around to find L there, hands in pockets, eyes big and staring, Matsuda was also trailing behind, but was further away.

"..."

Light sighed in defeat, he was planning on writing a few names in the death note before his friends met with him, but it was obvious it wouldn't happen now. "Look..." He sighed, part of him wondering why he was doing this "If you really want to celebrate with me..."

"That would be extremely pleasant Light-Kun"

"Theres about half an hour before my friends will arrive where I'm going to meet them... You can stay until then..."

"Thats very nice of you... Where were you planning to go?"

"To a cafe downtown... Its... Not like a coffee shop, one of those modern day ones... It wouldn't really be your style. Theres even a dance floor and they sell alcohol so if you change your mind..." He knew it was too late. There was no backing down now. Ryuzaki was coming... The only question was why.

They walked for about five minutes in silence until they reached their destination, Light sighed again "Well this is it..." And he walked in.

"Matsuda..." L muttered before he walked in "When Light purchases a drink... I want you to pour this into it..."

"Ryuzaki! I can't do that!"

"Be inconspicuous about it and please... Do not drop it... It was very expensive" Ryuzaki dropped a small vile into Matsuda's hands. "The world is counting on you Matsuda" (A/N be afraid... Be very afraid)

"So... Do you... Want anything to eat?"

"No thank you Light I'll be perfectly fine... Something to drink would be nice though..."

Light sighed and a waitress came over to their table "What can I get you?" She asked over the loud pumping music in the background

"I guess I'll have... A large double chocolate milkshake with sprinkles and extra syrup... Oh and don't forget the whipped cream thank you" The waitress stared at the position L was sitting in the plump seats that were more like mini couches But copied down the order "Anything else"

"No thank you" Light said

"Light-kun aren't you going to order anything?"

"No... I think I'm going to wait until my_ friends_ come"

Ryuzaki's eyes showed no sign of being hurt by the comment, in fact, it seemed he didn't hear it at all.

"Matsuda?"

"Uh.. No... Thank you" Matsuda said nervously, wanting more than anything to be anywhere but there.

It was about two minutes until L's milkshake came, and barely more than two sentences were said during that time.

"Heres your milkshake sir" Said the waitress and she walked away.

Ryuzaki took a sip "Mmm... This is simply delectable.. Light-kun you must try some"

"No thank you" Light said coldly.

"Oh but it is delicious! You simply must!"

Light hesitated, and looked around nervously, as if wanting his friends to interrupt. Slowly, he reached over and took a sip from the over shaped glass.

"Actually... That is good" Light said before pushing the glass away. He didn't notice Matsuda slip a little vile back into his front pocket. His hands were slightly shaky but otherwise, nothing went wrong.

All Ryuzaki had to do now was wait. And slowly, it started to happen, Light had no way of knowing the wire taps in Matsuda's jacket, His brain started to whir, he couldn't think straight. It was like he was drunk.

L waited, all he had to do was wait, he didn't have to ask any questions, just wait... And watch.

"Ryuzaki... Are you really the correct age for uni?" Light slurred. And so it started, the drug started to take effect, Light started to spurt out things before thinking. Something he would never do without a little help... And as soon as he said the right words, Light would be taken into custody by a squadron waiting outside.

L said nothing, as Light started to say random things. He just wanted one sentence, everything else Light said, he did not care about.

"Ryuzaki" Light slurred slowly "If I wasn't Kira... I would totally do you" L sat there, for the first time he was shocked. All of a sudden a squadron started to pile in and before L could object he was being taken away... He had just confessed.

L didn't know what to do. It was a success... He should have felt good about it... So why didn't he?

"I don't believe it" Matsuda said, he pressed his hands against his eyes "Lights really Kira?"

"Yes... I don't know whats more disturbing..." L said, he wasn't talking to Matsuda, he was more thinking aloud "The fact that Light is Kira..."

"_If I werent Kira... I would totally do you"_

"Or the fact that I wish he wasn't..."

**Hi everybody... I'm new to this fandom and i dont know what most people want from it so please forgive me if it wasn't what you were hoping... I guess this is a hint of LXLight but I'm not really sure...**

**Please review and tell me how it went**


End file.
